


Pressure Points

by VOKMFE



Series: Batman Smut Stories [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Martial Arts, Mentor/Protégé, Mild Femdom, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Training, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOKMFE/pseuds/VOKMFE
Summary: Bruce's training with Lady Shiva takes an unexpectedly passionate turn.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Sandra Woosan, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne (mentioned)
Series: Batman Smut Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Pressure Points

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Bruce's training with the League of Assassins
> 
> All Characters belong to DC Comics
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Focus!” Lady Shiva scolded her pupil.

Bruce wiped the sweat from his brow, before throwing another punch. The older woman’s hands easily blocked his clumsy strike. With a single kick she sent him sprawling onto the floor.

“You have no form. No self-control.” She sighed in frustration.

Bruce glowered back at her, his breathing heavy and tired. Yet, his eyes remained full of determination. Shiva had to admire that, no matter what she threw at him, he would get back up and keep pushing forward, no matter the abuse he took. 

“Give, me another chance. I know I can take you.” Bruce slowly got back up. 

Lady Shiva remained skeptical.

“Please” Bruce’s voice grew softer as he pleaded with his master. 

Shiva was amused by him. The usually stoic woman cracked a slight smile at his begging. 

“Very well, one last time.” She relented. 

They got back into position. Master and pupil bowed to each other, and then the fight began. Shiva threw the first blow, aiming at Bruce’s head. He just managed to evade her blows, returning with his own flurry of punches. Shiva blocked every single one with almost no effort. She was good, better than anyone Bruce had ever faced.

“That’s why they call her the World’s Deadliest Assassin.” Bruce had to acknowledged. 

Their fight continued for a while. Bruce would throw blow after blow and Lady Shiva would block every time. But she had to admit Bruce’s form was improving. He was blocking more and more of strikes. Shiva was beginning to see Bruce’s strength and control coming through. She was shocked that she felt fatigued. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had been able to keep up with her. That said, she was not about to lose to a 20-year-old man. Shiva drew back from Bruce. He rushed forward to strike her again. 

The roundhouse kick hit Bruce square in the face. He landed flat on his back, leaving him stunned. Impressed with his skill she approached him and offered Bruce her hand. 

Suddenly, Bruce sprang back to life. In a swift motion, he swung his legs around, knocking Lady Shiva’s feet out from under her. As she fell Bruce jumped up and slammed into her. The two tumbled over several times both wrestling for control. Despite, all of Bruce’s resolve, Lady Shiva had recovered from her initial surprise and he was now no match for her. 

It ended with her on top of him, her legs pinning him to the floor. Her hands firmly griped his arms keeping open at his sides. Bruce struggled against her, but it was no use. She had him. Lady Shiva’s face was less than an inch away from Bruce’s. She gazed deeply into his eyes. He stared back in defiance. His look of determination had not faded. Shiva could see the face of a young man struggling for his place in the world. His drive to change the world, had been what drew her to him in the beginning. It was why she trained him. But it was not until she had him struggling beneath her that she truly took in his handsome features. Her breathing got heavier as she took in his strong jaw line, his dark hair and piercing eyes. For the first time in as long as she could remember, the World’s Greatest Assassin felt her heart flutter. Then she did something that surprised even her. She kissed him.

Bruce did not know how react to his master’s kiss. His whole body tensed up initially, but he slowly relaxed and he began to return the kiss. Their sudden burst of passion deepened. Shiva released Bruce’s arms and her hands moved to cup his face. Their tongues danced around each other’s mouths, battling one another for dominance. Lady Shiva ground her hips against Bruce’s crotch, getting a rise out of his member. The kiss only broke when Lady Shiva needed to come up for air. Both panted, taking a moment catch their breath. A long pause followed. Master and student stared at each other, taking in what had just happened. 

Lady Shiva found herself stunned by her passion. All the years of training to suppress all her desires, withered away as she admired the young man who she had admitted into the League of Assassins. But now she was feeling love, passion, and lust. She had enough of self-control. She wanted this. No, she needed this. 

Overcoming the last of her self-doubt, Shiva pulled Bruce up to her into another kiss. Her hands roamed his body groping his toned muscles. Reaching down she grasped unzipped his pants and grasped his hard cock, which strained against his briefs. She made quick work of them. Lady Shiva stroked his cock and fondled his balls. Bruce moaned into her mouth in response.

Finally, Shiva broke the kiss and lowered her head down to his stiff member, taking all 12 inches of Bruce’s cock into her mouth. He let out an audible gasp as she took him. Bruce’s eyes locked with hers as she continued to bob up and down on his cock. Bruce struggled to hold in his moans as his mentor blew him, with the same elegance skill she could fight. Lady Shiva’s eyes were full of lust and passion as she closely watched Bruce’s reaction to her movements. Her left hand stroked his shaft, while her tongue circled the head. As if guided by an unseen force, Shiva subconsciously slid her right hand down her pants to rub her sopping pussy. 

At long last, Lady Shiva drew herself up off Bruce’s cock. 

“I want you inside me” she spoke breathlessly. 

Bruce hesitated as a thought crossed his mind.

“What is it?” She sounded impatient; her voice cracked with lust.

“I need to know.” Bruce said. “That is isn’t just some lesson about self-control, I need to know this what you want”.

The World Greatest Assassin flushed at his words.

“Bruce, I want you more than anything else in the world. I have denied my feelings for so long. It has only grown my passion for you. I can feel the heat rising in my heart, burning me. I need this Bruce. I want you take me, to make love to me, to fuck me. Please Bruce.”

It was all that needed to be said. In one swift motion, Bruce pushed himself up and pulled Lady Shiva to him. Their lips were on fire as they kissed. Their hot sweat-covered bodies pressed against each other, burning with desire. 

Lady Shiva let herself fall back on the cold floor as Bruce climbed on top of his master. It was now his turn to slide down her body as he untied the laces of her pants. Bruce ripped Lady Shiva’s pants and undergarments from her body in one motion. Shiva felt goosebumps on her bare legs as Bruce gazed hungrily at her exposed pussy. He drew a single finger along her wet lips, causing Lady Shiva to shudder. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by Bruce who gave an uncharacteristic smile as his fingers left her quim. 

“What are you waiting for? Do it. Fuck me!” Shiva looked desperate; her self-control was completely gone. 

“Not yet” Bruce said deviously. “I want to show how devoted an apprentice can be to his mistress.” 

Bruce lowed his head to her pussy and pressed his tongue into her wet folds. It was Lady Shiva turned to moan, as his tongue ran across her labia. Her hands clenched into fists as Bruce elicited passionate moans from his helpless master. Every moan encouraged Bruce to push himself harder. With every touch of his tongues on her moist lips, the heat built up in Lady Shiva, bringing her closer to climax. 

Finally, she could not hold it in anymore. Lady Shiva’s moans turned into a pleasurable scream as she climaxed and squirted her cum directly on to Bruce’s waiting face. 

“You taste so good my lady”. He spoke softly.

Lady Shiva could stare at her young lover in a haze of post-orgasmic ecstasy. 

“You are truly the greatest student I have ever trained” Shiva managed to say between heated breathes. 

Bruce looked surprised. “You have known idea what it means to hear you say that Master.” 

Lady Shiva smiled back at him. “Your skills have improved, and I’m not just talking about your tongue.” 

It was Bruce’s turn to smile. “I was taught by the World’s Greatest Assassin. I cannot thank you enough.” 

“It is not you who should thank me. I must thank you for all that you have done”. Lady Shiva passionately embraced Bruce, guiding him back to the floor. She climbed on top of him and look into his eyes, just as she had when this all began. 

“Bruce, you have made feel whole again. I have been so lonely. I forgot what it is like feel passion, lust, ..love”. Her voice trailed off. 

Bruce couldn’t believe his eyes. Lady Shiva was crying. 

Bruce’s hands cupped the older woman’s face as he pulled her into a tender kiss. Afterwards he whispered soothingly into her ear.

“You are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. You don’t need to thank me. I learned it all from you”.

But Lady Shiva shook her head. “No Bruce, I want thank you, you deserve this”.

Lady Shiva grasped Bruce’s throbbing members her hand as she slowly lowered herself onto him. She let out another moan as his length stretched her walls. 

“Gods! It’s been so long!” she let out a long sigh.

They shed the rest of their clothes, so their hands could explore each other’s bodies. Bruce’s hands fondled Shiva’s firm breasts and sucked on her nipples, causing her to moan into his neck. She bit his shoulder drawing blood, but Bruce didn’t care. Lady Shiva’s hips slid back and forth against Bruce’s groin, while he thrust up, deeper and deeper inside of her. Their pleasure grew hotter as they approach neared climax. 

“SHIT! AH! IM GOING TO CUM SHIVA”. Bruce groaned

“ME TOO! CUM INSIDE ME! I WANT YOUR SEED!” Lady Shiva cried.

“BUT?” 

“DON’T WORRY! JUST DO IT.” 

Bruce couldn’t argue anymore, consequences be damned. He came deep into her womb. Lady Shiva reached a second orgasm as Bruce’s member hit her cervix. The combined moans of master and apprentice echoed around the chamber. Lady Shiva feared that it would draw the attention of guards, but none came. 

Bruce and Lady Shiva lay naked in the post-coital atmosphere. Neither could tell how much time had passed. It was Shiva who first spoke. 

“It’s late. We should get some rest.” 

“I could come to your quarters?” Bruce offered, as he ran his hand over her ass. 

“I wish that was so, but people would get suspicious”. 

“Let them. What we have done is not against the League’s rules.”

“No, but if Talia were to find out about us it would be dangerous for the both of us”.

Bruce paused for a moment.

“Talia is a grown woman; she must respect my decision.”

“The Daughter of the Demon is not one to be denied, Bruce. She will have you; it is only a matter of time.”

“She will not. Not unless I let her.” 

“Then you must let her. It is your duty.”

“I will not betray you.” Bruce assured her.

“It is not betrayal Bruce, you must obey the League, whatever they say. Talia can be generous given time she may share you with those close to her.” 

Bruce suddenly felt stiff again. “If you’re sure this is what you want.”

“It’s not a matter of want. It is duty”. 

Bruce sighed. “Very well. But if Talia desires me, she must come and take me. I will not go to her”.

“If that is your wish”

Bruce and Lady Shiva got dressed and departed the training room. Lady Shiva gave Bruce one last kiss before they parted and head to their rooms.

[Scene break] 

Talia al Ghul smiled in the dark as she watched the footage. She called for her guard. 

“Mistress”. Her guard emerged from the shadows.

“Tell Lady Shiva I require her presence in my chambers. There is much I wish to discuss with her”. Talia commanded.

“Yes, Mistress” her guard backed away into the shadows, leaving Talia alone with the footage of Bruce and Lady Shiva. She reached out pressing her hand to the image of Bruce’s face.

“Soon, my beloved”. She whispered.


End file.
